


Let’s Go On a Date

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, But he still does wonderfully cause I wanted him to, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slight Aftercare, Snowballing, Submissive Leviathan, Tail Fucking, Tail Humping, Tail Play, Virgin Leviathan, handjobs, horn play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “It’s a date then!” A bright, heart stopping smile was shot his way before he was left alone again.You closed the door on your way out.“A d-date?”———You and Leviathan have a great time on your date.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It’s my bday and I thought I’d finish a WIP i had sitting around for my main mans! I may make more of these that’ll be uploaded after my bday, but we’ll see.
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so there will be errors. Hope you enjoy!

“It’s a date then!” A bright, heart stopping smile was shot his way before he was left alone again. 

You closed the door on your way out.

“A d-date?”

How was he supposed to react?

Leviathan sat in his gaming chair, headphones around his neck and face aflame. His squad was practically screeching at him through his headphones and the chat, demanding assistance to defeat the boss. His character stood idly by as it got attacked, HP bar depelting rapidly.

“T-They...” he swallowed thickly, blinking slowly. “They asked me out on a date.”

The noise from his headphones went silent for a moment, as if his squad was trying to process the information as well.

“Dude, who cares about that right now? Help us!”

“If we don’t kill this boss I’m gonna kill YOU!”

Leviathan logged out of his game.

You asked him out on a date. He accepted.

Everything seemed to move kn slowmotion as he replayed the event over and over in his head. You texted him, saying you were coming over. He didn’t ask his normal question when you knocked and instead let you enter unrestricted. You brought up the new cafe that opened up right next to his favorite store filled with otaku stuff. You nonchalantly asked him out. He blushed, almost fell out of his chair, and accepted. Then you left with a beautiful smile.

“OMFG!” He jumped up out of his chair so fast he tripped over one of the wheels, falling onto the floor.

It didn’t stop him from charging ahead, looking for the cologne that Asmo had gave him some time ago. After searching all over, he found it in his clost, dust coating the glass container. Furiously, he rubbed it off, coughing as dust got everywhere. He apologized to his figurines for getting it possibly getting on them.

How was he supposed to apply it? Spray it directly on his shirt and pants? Wait, no, that’s wrong. What did Asmo tell him? Spray it against his skin? He couldn’t remember, so he settled for spritzing himself down the front of his shirt and hoped that was enough.

His phone played the ringtone he set for you, signalling a text. He almost tripped over himself trying to get it off of his desk.

-I forgot to mention! We’re leaving in half an hour! Together!

He sent back a thumbs up sticker followed by three kiss ones. Maybe that was too much? 

You responded with one of your own, so he didn’t think it was.

30 minutes. He could hardly wait.

Neither of you made it to the shops.

Instead, Leviathan was backed up against a wall, your hands caging him in. His heart was thundering in his ears. You were leaning up to him, a look on your face that made his knees weak and cocks harden.

Right. He has two cocks. Don’t humans normally have one? Wouldn’t it freak you out if you saw? He could get away, could overpower you so easily it’s laughable. But, as you whisper naughty things to him, closing the distance between your lips and his, he finds he doesn’t want to.

You kissed him in that alleyway, all tongue and hot, wet heat. He moaned the moment your tongue touched his, his hands gripping your shoulders as if for dear life. Is this why you invited him out? All his brothers were home, not having any business outside of the house. Have you always wanted him like this?

He wanted to ask but then you were moving down, nipping along his jaw and neck until you found a spot you liked to suckle. When he moaned your name, voice an embarrasing pitch, you covered his mouth with one of your hands.

“Don’t be too loud, Levi,” you purred against his skin. “We don’t want to get caught so soon, do we?”

He whimpered at your tone but nodded anyways. He didn’t want to dissappoint you, especially not now. He always sought your attention and praise in practically every situation and he’s finding this one to be no different. Besides, he couldn’t lie and say that the idea of someone coming across the two of you didn’t excite him. They’d know who you’d belong to. Or, perhaps, it was the other way around.

You went back to biting and sucking along his neck, tracing over the hickies you left with your tongue and lips before moving on. He was sure he’d have fallen by then if you hadn’t placed one of your knees between his legs.

“Oh, Levi,” your voice was breathy, eyes cast downwards. “You didn’t tell me you had all this.”

“Ah hmmpfh du!” Levi tried to warn, hands finally leaving your shoulders to stop your wandering hand.

You looked up at him and he saw a flash of regret in your eyes. Wait, did you think he wanted to stop?

“What?” You whispered to him, hand still in his grasp.

“I-I have... two.”

“Two?” 

He nodded, face now red with embarrassment. How could you find the idea of two cocks enticing? Honestly, it had to scare you, right? There was no way you’d—

“Sounds interesting.”

“Huh?”

You smirked at his dumbfounded response, hand slipping from his to drift further down his body. He could tell you were basking in his reactions to your touches, the way you bit your lip and kept glancing up at his face telling him everything.

Your fingers drifted down his chest, past his taut stomach, to rest delicately along the top of his pants that did nothing to hide his raging erections. He was so turned on that precum was already seeping through his pants in two spots, showing his truth.

Lightly, you ran a finger down then up the clothed length, repeating the action as you stared. “Damn, Levi. I’m getting excited.”

“M-Me, too.”

“I can clearly see that already.” You squeezed both through his pants as of to prove a point.

The sensation was enough to leave him moaning wantonly, hips jerking forward for more and hands gripping onto you again. 

“So sensitive,” you hummed, dipping a finger past his waist band. “I wanna hear more of that.”

Then you pulled down his pants, revealing him to your gaze.

You were silent, hands running up his pale thighs to stop right underneath his cocks, so tantalizingly close to where he wanted them for so long. He could feel his body starting to shake, chancing a glance down to see your expression.

Your eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. Your breath ghosted over his cocks and thighs, making him shake more. Just as he was going to beg for you to touch him already, you beat him to the punch.

He outright whimpered your name when you gripped them together, giving an experimental push and pull. 

He thought, dreamed, wished for this moment so many times it honestly felt surreal. So many times he woke in the middle of the night so hard he couldn’t stand it, your image clear in his head. He had felt so shameful when he touched himself while thinking of you, cumming while saying your name or biting into one of his body pillows.

Now, you were bringing his dreams to life and he could hardly control himself.

“Fuck, Leviathan.” You looked up at him, dropping him. “Touch yourself. Do it. Now.”

He wasted no time in following your orders. It was familiar gripping his cocks together, to fall into the rhythmic pumping he did so many nights. But you were there now, watching him with eyes so greedy and lust filled they would put both Mammon and Asmo to shame.

“Yeah, that’s right,” you praised, eyes glancing between his face and hand. “You’re being so good for me.”

He whined at that, eyes closing. He loved when you praised him for even the simplest things and doing it while he touched himself for you sent that feeling into overdrive.

You shucked your own pants down, one hand going between your legs to work yourself, leaning back a bit so he could get a better view. You were moving fast, showing just how excited you were. Leviathan matched your pace, feeling his precum coat his hand for a more slick feel. 

“Do you like it when I watch you touch yourself?” You panted. “Like how turned on you make me?”

He nodded vigourously, fighting to contain his moans. He didn’t want someone to hear and investigate so soon. “I love it so much. I thought of this so many times, I—“

“Me too.”

Somehow, that was the moment it all sunk in for him. 

It was real. It was all real. You touched him, kissed him, bit him, claimed him. The realization hit him with a wave of euprhoia, making everything feel even better. The better it felt, however, the closer he got to the edge. He was going to cum soon, aided by your quiet moans and arousing display. It was building quickly within him, working his hand faster and grip tighter. It made him wonder how tight you were inside.

“I’m gonna—“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was cumming. He moaned your name, back arching and toes curling in his shoes. You slapped your hand over his mouth halfway through his moan even as your own picked up. When he finally came down from his high, he felt lighter than a feather. That came crashing down, however, when he saw the mess he made.

Your thigh was coated with his cum. There was a lot of it, like it always was when he thought of you. 

“There’s so much,” you mumbled, looking down at yourself.

“I’m so so sorry! Please don’t be mad!” Levi cowered against the wall, wishing beyond hope that it’d swallow him whole. “I-I, uh, it just—“

“I don’t mind it, Leviathian.”

“Really?”

You nodded and smiled, dipping a finger in the mess he left, scooping your finger into it. “In fact,” you brought that finger up to your mouth, licking the substance off. “It tastes quite nice. Not as salty as I expected.”

He almost balked at you, watching as you repeated a gesture a couple times. You truly were a strange human being. Strange enough to find him attractive. Strange enough to ask him on a date. Strange enough to kiss him. Strange enough to want to taste his seed. So very strange.

Yet, as he watched you, he couldn’t help but to want you more. To see you be so infallabe against all his oddities wasn’t something he was used to. You challenged a lot of things for him and he wanted to make sure you knew that.

Before he could speak, however, you were close to his face again.

“Say, ‘ahh’,” you ordered gently, cupping his cheek.

“Ahh?” He said, confused.

Then there was an intrusion in his mouth. He jumped but instantly recognized the taste. You slipped some of his own cum into his mouth, making him taste it. He’s tasted it before, if he’s being honest. He was just very curious that night, nothing more!

“See? Not bad,” you smirked wickedly up at him, slowly slipping your finger out of his mouth only to scoop up more.

You pushed the soiled digit past your lips, leaning up to him. Then you kissed him again, your tongue quickly making it past his lips. He tasted more of his cum, feeling you swap it back and forth with him. It was erotic in a way he never considered before. Of course, he’d find out new things about himself with you. You’re the only person that he’d even allow this close, so it only made sense.

He was getting hard again as you made out with him, moaning softly. His hands gripped your sides, trying to ground himself. One of your hands drifted down his front and to his cocks, stroking him. 

He muffled your name into your mouth in his pleasure. Your hand was so warm against him that it was intoxicating.

You pulled back, a trail of spit connecting the two of you before it snapped. “Swallow.”

Leviathan, of course, followed your order and beamed through his blush when you praised him for it. It sent a surge of happiness through him every time you did that. He couldn’t get enough.

You let his cocks go and he whined his displeasure, gently gripping your hand. Giggling, you pulled your hand out of his grasp and switched your poisitions so that you were against the wall.

“Get on your knees.” You ordered, pushing him down by his shoulder.

He let you, following your movements. His knees dug into the gravel painfully, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle for you. You cant your hips forward, squaring your stance. Your sex was in his face, so tantilizingly close that his mouth was salivating. He’s always thought of tasting you and pleasing you until you came undone. There was just something about the thought of looking up into your eyes as you were in his mouth that never failed to get him excited.

You didn’t speak, only gently gripped his hair and pushed him towards your want. He took the hint, opening his mouth and enclosing it around where he wanted you most. He suckled and licked against you, practically preening with your soft moans. _He_ was doing that. Not his brothers, not some random demon or human. _Him_. He was making your grip tighten ever so slightly in his hair when he licked just right, no one else. He’s never felt so much adrenaline rush through his veins until then.

“Have you done this before?” You breathed, looking down at him. “You’re good.”

He shook his head then continued his ministrations. Really, he got all his knowledge either from hentai or doujinshi, which isn’t saying much. He knew there was more out there to learn from and he did a little research on forums, learning more than he knew before. He never really thought of himself with anyone else other than 2D people, so he never thought he’d need anything else.

Regardless, you seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, so that was a start. If he got the chance, he’d just practice with you till he got it perfect.

Leviathan sucked and licked at the same time, his hand going up to better balance himself against your thigh. He squeezed the flesh there when you moved his head again, hips rolling against him.

You soon pulled back from him, your pupils blown wide. Tugging on his hair, he got the hint and stood. You pulled him in for a deep kiss as your hands wound around his neck. He wondered what you thought of tasting yourself on his tongue. The thought made his cocks twitch.

“Inside me?” You questioned, already turning around.

Your upper body splayed against the wall as you stuck your ass out at him, waggling it seductively. Your ass swiped his cocks as you did so, smearing his precum there. There was so much leaking from him that it seemed a little ridiculous, but you didn’t seem to mind at all.

“B-both?” He questioned, a tentative hand resting on the apex of your ass. “I could hurt you like that! I don’t want to hurt you.” 

You shot him a smile over your shoulder, the look tender “It’s alright, Leviathan. I can handle it. Promise. Just start with one.” 

“O-Okay. I trust you.”

You brought both hands behind yourself, spreading your cheeks for him. He could see _everything_. It was embarassing and sexy at the same time, the sight stirring something within him. He pushed into your hole with one cock, feeling just how warm you felt inside. His precum made the process of bottoming out easy and smooth. You both moaned at the feeling, his fingers digging into your ass.

“Can I move?” He whimpered out, already holding himself back. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into you and chase his release, but your pleasure was very important to him and he was being honest about not wanting to hurt you.

“Please do.”

He didn’t need any further urging.

He pulled back and snapped his hip forward, both of you moaning in unison again. He set a speedy rhythm after that, the sound of skin smacking skin echoing in the alleyway. His eyes were focused on your face as thrust in and out of you, watching as you bit your lip to keep from being too loud. Your eyelids fluttered, brows knitting together. You were beautiful, oh so beautiful. He wanted to make you feel good forever, if he could. He wanted to feel your tight heat surrounding him until the ends of time.

You threw your hips back to meet him, your noises getting louder. He wasn’t fairing too well, himself. He barely bothered to keep his voice in check, your name slipping off his tongue near constantly. He moaned and whimpered when you would squeeze yourself around him. Part of him thought you did it on purpose just to see his jaw go slack.

“Alright, Levi,” you patted his hip and he stopped moving. “I want the second one.”

He hesitated for a moment. He was so scared of hurting you. What if you got mad and left? Or stopped talking to him forever? Or both?! He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Yet, you did tell him you could handle it and you sounded confident. Catching your eye, he could see the lust swimming in your depths, surely matching his own.

Making up his mind, he pulled out and took his other cock in hand, pushing both heads against your entrance. “J-just tell me if I need to stop. Please?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

He pushed, feeling your walls twitch around him. His hips stuttered, stopping himself from shoving both in just then. No. He’d take his time. Taking a breath, he willed himself to push in slowly, whimpering your name every time your walls would constrict.

Then he had both fully seated within you, hips pressed flush against ass. He stayed like that, letting you adjust around him. He could barely keep himself from fucking you. They way you looked at him over your shoulder and how his cocks fit so snugly inside you were driving him wild.

You beat him to the punch, moving your hips to feel him. “Fuck me, Levi.”

He did so, pulling out only to slam back in. At that point, neither of you seemed to care to keep your voices down. He was too distracted by the pleasure, the intense tightness of fitting both inside. Looking down, he could clearly see himself exit and enter you. It was a thrilling sight, one he’d dedicate to memory.

His 2D husbandos and waifus could never make him feel the way you could. As much as he loved and adored them, you were real, tangible, _there_. He was able to reach down and twine his arms around your middle as he fucked you, a garbled mess of moans and words dripping from his lips. 

“So gorgeous, so pretty,” he panted, planting a sloppy kiss against your cheek. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Ah, fuck—“ He cut himself off to moan when you whimpered his name just right. You sounded heavenly.

He wasn’t going to last long at the rate he was going. He didn’t want to finish so soon, but you just felt so good that he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. He could feel his metaphroical string being pulled taut in his gut, mouthing along your neck. It was getting more tense by the second, his eyes closing. He nosed at the edge of your hairline, breathing you in. He could smell your shampoo, sweat, skin. He could smell your desires as he drove into you, fingers gripping your sides.

“I’m close,” you choked out, eyes half lidded as you looked back at him. “I’m gonna cum so hard, baby, _please_.”

He wasn’t sure what you were begging for, exactly, but he felt the same. It was only a matter of time until the string snapped and sent him over the edge. All he could do was fuck you like his life depended on it. 

“I’m cumming!” You suddenly shouted, body seizing in his hold.

You constricted around him, moaning out so prettily. He wanted to dedicate the way you looked as you came to memory. Too bad he was cumming, too. Your name came out long and loud, hips slowing to a stop as he emptied himself inside of you. His toes curled in his shoes, eyes closed and face tucked into your neck. It was his strongest orgasm yet. 

His legs felt weak as he panted into your skin, his limbs left tingling and heavy. You were panting, too, face pressed against the building. Neither of you moved for some time, slowly catching your breath and coming down from your highs. 

Cold sweat stuck to his skin, the scent of sex strong in his nose as he rose from your back. When you got back to the house, his brothers would be quick to take notice to his scent on you. Especially Asmodeus since he dealt with all things sexual. It would be hell, but he’d protect you and endure whatever it is they say. He knows they won’t lay a finger on you but that wouldn’t curb their jealousy. He really wasn’t looking forward to seeing Mammon and Lucifer.

“Oh, baby,” you whispered, looking back at him. “That was so good. You’re a natural.”

He blushed at your praise, looking away. “Um, thanks.”

You giggled then pushed him gently by the hip until he slipped out of you. He heard you gasp as he groaned, his seed spilling out of you. Before he would teeter and fall, he leaned against the wall beside you as you situated yourself to stand up straight. You didn’t seem too bothered by his cum sliding down your leg, so he didn’t mention it.

Gently, you threaded your fingers through his, squeezing his palm. “I still want to go on that date I had planned.”

He gave you a look and you laughed, the sound like music to his ears.

“No, not like this. We gotta go back home and clean up.” You brought him to your level with a shakey hand on his cheek, kissing him. It was soft and nice. “C’mon. Before this dries too much.”

He cleaned you up as best he could without the proper tools and helped you get dressed. On wobbly legs, you both made it back home. All of his brothers obviously noticed the scent and the state the two of you were in, but didn’t say anything anbout it. Instead of being yelled at like he thought, you both were able to get clean in a warm bath.

Afterwards, you both were so sleepy that going out wasn’t something either wanted to do anymore. Instead, he curled up with you in his bathtub, laughing softly with you as you talked. Soon, sleep settled over both of you, ending your day in each other’s arms.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More leviathan... What can i say i love this snake demon man

Hands on your waist, a tail curled around your leg, teeth scraping your shoulder. Everything felt fuzzy, out of reach. It happened so fast and you couldn’t focus on anything but the way it felt when he was inside you.

A buzzing permeated your hearing, slow and small at first. It kept rising, however, erasing your moment.

You sluggishly awoke, a hand reaching up only to feel nothing. Ah. It was a dream. You sighed, rolling over to your side. 

It was no wonder you were having a wet dream, really. You and Leviathan have been dating—much to the chargin of the other brothers, but they’ve been supportive regardless—for quite some time. You’ve slept together a few times but he was so shy that he would normally back out before things would get started. It never upset you, but you were feeling a little pent up. It must have been creeping into your subconscious resulting in your wet dreams.

The buzzing sound happened again, drawing your attention to your phone. Picking it up and opening the screen showed that the texts were from Leviathan. You smiled, opening them to read what he sent.

Leviathan:  
Happy birthdaaay!!  
Hey.  
Hey!  
Don’t tell me you’re sleeping through the start of your birthday! Inexcusable!

You:  
Good morning to you, too. Thank you.

Leviathan:  
You are awake, then.  
So, tell me...  
What do you want for your birthday?

You thought for a moment. There weren’t many material things you were looking to for, and what material things you did get you’d appreciate regardless. The only thing you truly wanted for your birthday was Leviathan. You weren’t sure if he’d be willing, but you’d never know if you don’t try.

You:  
I want you.

Leviathan:  
WHAT??  
?!?!?!  
DSSKSKFHA  
...

After a few minutes there was no reply and you started to feel like you crossed some line in asking. Just as you were in the middle of typing an apology, he messaged you again.

Leviathan:  
Sorry about that.  
I’m not opposed...  
You can come by now, if you want.  
That is to say, it’s just for your birthday!  
This is in no way linked to me wanting you, too! Cause I don’t!  
I, mean! I do want you! Just—  
Whatever! Just come by already.

You couldn’t help but to giggle at his outrageous replies. He was always dramatic when it came to processing his emotions, so you wouldn’t hold it against him.

You quickly got out of bed and made sure you didn’t look _too_ crusty. You didn’t need to turn him off with a face full of sleep, now did you?

You gently closed your door behind you, repressing the urge to sprint to Leviathan’s room. Instead, you walked briskly, want driving you. Saying you were excited would be an understatement, especially since he’s clearly been wanting you, too.

You gently rapted on his door before pushing it open, a smile already working on your features. When you got inside, however, you stopped in your tracks.

“Happy birthday to you!” Leviathan blushed as he stood in front of you, though he was smiling softly. “I l-love you.”

There, hanging from his ceiling along with his jellyfish were colorful tapestry with your name on it, wishing you a happy birthday in your favorite color. It was clearly all handmade, but it looked to be of high quality. There were plenty of plush blankets set up on his floor in front of his television, a couple pillows lining the edge of it. You were sure he wanted to cuddle and watch anime with you if you were willing, but your mind went to other reasons they could be used for.

Still, his intent wasn’t lost on you and despite how horny you were, you deeply appreciated the effort he went through for you.

“Leviathan, you did that?”

He nodded, clearly proud of himself. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” 

Your smile widened and you went to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Is there any other surprise you’re going to show me before I unwrap my present or can I get straight to it?”

Leviathan jumped, his blush intensifying. He couldn’t keep your stare, turning his head from you. Now that wouldn’t do at all.

You took his chin between your thumb and forefinger, easily pulling his gaze back to yours. You got closer to him, lips just a hair’s width away from his, whispering. “Answer the question, love. Is there anything else?”

He went to shake his head but you stopped him, gripping his chin tighter.

“Ah, ah, ah! Use your words.”

He gulped. “No, there’s nothing else. Aside from me.”

His words were rushed, but he answered which is what you were lookkng for.

“Good.” You purred, pressing a barely there kiss to his lips. You laughed when he chased after you. “I want you to do a couple things for me before we get started, OK?”

“What is it?”

“I want you to let me know if you don’t like something. You can do that, can’t you?”

He nodded then quickly spoke, seeing the warning in your eyes. “Y-Yeah! I can do that.”

“Good,” you praised. “Now, I want you to go into your demon form.”

You stepped back to watch the process. It was always intruiging to you how easily they shifted to their more demonic attributes like that. It was almost like wiping down a mirror, a dark purple light being the only indicator that he was doing something other than the physical changes.

You always loved how his demon form looked. It was so pretty to you in a sort of scary way. His horns curved delicately up his skull, branching off like coral in the reef. The way his scales slowly started to show climbing up his neck to disappear down his shirt. Then there was his tail. His tail moved just as smoothly as water, the strength he held there showcased whenever he moved it about.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Leviathan’s voice brought your attention back. “What, um— I—“

He kept stuttering and you couldn’t help but to sigh sweetly at him. “You know you can stop whenever you want, yeah? It’s OK.”

He stopped, bowing his head and playing with his fingers. “I-I’m sorry. I, just, uh. I just want to make sure you wanted _this_.” He gestured to himself with one hand, shrugging.

You sigh for real that time, already knowing where his thoughts were. Before he could be anymore self depricating, you wrapped him up in your arms, kissing him breifly. “If I didn’t want you, I’d leave. I love you and your body.” He opened his mouth and you cut him off. “I love everything about you. End of. Got it?”

His eyes were wide as he looked at you, then he squirmed under your harsh gaze. “Yeah. Got it.”

“Good. Now strip.”

He jumped at the sudden order, a small noise escaping him. He did as told, gingerly removing his clothing and letting them fall to the floor in a pile.

You got to see him in his full glory, noting that his two cocks were already getting hard. That was a good sign. His mix of scaled and smooth skin was a beautiful as always, his tail curling around his leg loosely. 

You took in the sight for a moment longer before stepping towards your boyfriend. Your hand cupped his cheek and he nuzzled into it, giving it a tiny kiss that you smiled at. He stepped closer still and you reached your other hand to gently press at the base of his horn.

His reaction was instaneous. His eyes fluttered shut and mouth let out a soft moan. When he overcame the pleasure, you could tell it embarassed him to sound like that. You gently rubbed his cheekbone with your thumb as consolation. Giving him a moment to catch his bearings, you gave him a kiss that he happily returned.

Then you touched the base of his horn again, slowly drifting your fingers up. He shivered, whimpering softly. As you kept going up, he bowed his head towards you. He keened when you slid your fingers between the spaces of them. Your repeated the action with your other hand on his opposing horn, glad to see it seemed to be just as sensitive. 

You could never get enough of Leviathan being so pliant. He was just so cute like that, red faced and shyly working your name from his mouth. 

“Bend down more for me,” you mumbled.

He bent for you, his horns being pointed at your face. You gently ran your fingers across the tips of them. 

“Yesss,” he hissed, hands going to your wrist. His grip wasn’t tight enough to hurt. “Please do it again.”

You did, listening to him moan for you. His horns weren’t so sharp and it gave you an idea. If it didn’t hurt your fingers, it shouldn’t hurt your mouth, right?

Leaning forward, you cautiously licked at the base of his horn, careful to not get his hair in your mouth. He whined, clutching tighter at you. You didn’t stop, however, laving your tongue along them. By the time you reached the top, his voice was raised high and needy. You decided to torture him a bit longer, repeating the action to his other horn. When you finally pulled away, he was shuddering, mouth open and pupils blown wide.

“That— That—“ he paused, taking a breath. “It felt so good.”

You smiled, tugging him to you with his horns, loving how he cried out. You kissed him passionately as he gripped your shoulders. You kept your hands on his delicate protusions, alternating between rubbing them gently and roughly. He seemed to like both, panting into your mouth. You took the opportunity to slip your tongue inside his mouth to taste him. The kiss ended up sloppier than you were going for since Leviathan couldn’t stop moaning, but you didn’t mind in the slightest.

Breaking the kiss, you finally let his horns go and he shifted like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “H-How did you know about my horns?”

You shrugged playfully. “Lucky guess.”

“A little too lucky if you ask me.”

You ignored his comment to instead latched onto his neck, leaving hickies along the smooth side. They showed so easily, pleasing you. You kissed your way over to the scales the crept up his neck, kissing them. He jolted, a hand going to your head. You licked them gently, curious about the texture. It wasn’t bad, quite interesting, actually. You sucked along them, feeling Leviathan’s throat bob. Biting them made him dig his fingers into your hair, a quiet utterance of your name following.

“You like that?” You whisper into his skin, continuing on teasing him. “Tell me.”

“I—“ he gulped again. “I like it. N-No. I love it. I love it so much.”

You hummed against his skin, working your hands down his body. That’s what you wanted to hear from him. His affirmation was always highly sought after from you whether he knew it or not. Still, your fingers ghosted across his body, squeezing every so often. You deliberately ignored his cocks even though you knew that’s what he really wanted. Feeling him squirm like that was worth it.

“Lie down for me on the blankets. On your back with your legs spread.”

His nodded slowly, backing away to do as told. Once he was settled, you rid yourself of your clothes and piled them on top of his. You gave him a moment to admire you before you knelt down between his open legs. He wasn’t looking at you, loose fists coming up to try and hide his face. It was adorable, in a way, but not what you were looking for.

“I demand that you keep your eyes on me, understand?” 

His eyes widened but he looked at you, nodding. “Yes.”

“Good,” you purred, smirking at him.

His tail was thumping between your legs, showing just how excited and anxious he was feeling. It kept coming dangerously close to your sex. It gave you an idea, however. 

You pressed a hand to his tail until he stopped moving it, feeling just how cooler it was compared to the rest of him. Not enough to be frigid, but the difference was there. You opened your legs more, situating yourself above him.

You saw his mouth open but you brought your hips down in that moment, capturing part of his tail between your pelvis and the floor.

“What?” He looked down where you rested atop him then back up at you. “What are you doing?”

You didn’t respond. Instead, you ground yourself on his tail. It actually felt really good so you kept doing it. You ran your hands along Leviathan’s sensitive inner thighs, feeling them tremble slightly. His tail was sliding side to side, feeling perfect against you.

“Mmm, Leviathan,” you sighed softly. “This feels nice.”

“Y-yeah,” he agreed. “It does. Really nice.”

Then his tail was rolling up, making your back arch. You weren’t expecting it, but damn if it didn’t feel good. You encouraged him to do it again as you kept your hips going in a steady rhythm. Your felt that familiar tighten in your loins, signalling your orgasm coming soon. You’d have enough stamina to keep going anyways and you planned on making Leviathan cum as many times as you could, so you getting an early release shouldn’t be so bad.

As you kept humping his tail, you could feel the rest of his tail slither up your back. His scales cooled your skin some, but you didn’t mind. The slight temperture difference was nice, in a way. You couldn’t quite place it.

You ran your nails down his right thigh, hearing him hiss through his teeth. Your were in the brink of cumming, his tail moving just right against you. You chased it and quickly fell over. 

“Leviathan,” you breathed.

Your hips took long drags over his tail as you came, mouth open. It wasn’t very intense, but it still washed over you pleasantly.

Just as you caught your breath, the tip of Leviathan’s tail tickled your jaw. You grabbed it between your fingers and he jumped, hips bucking. Smirking, you pulled it the rest of the way to you and placed it in your mouth to suck. The texture was odd on your tongue, but not entirely so. You could feel more being pushed into your mouth, his tail wriggling against your tongue.

Looking down at him showed he had a palm over his open mouth. His breathing was laboured and loud, shakey on each intake. That ever permanent blush reached down to his neck and the top of his chest. That’s what you liked to see. 

Flicking your tongue against the appendage had Leviathan squirming. When you gently grazed your teeth over it, his eyelids fluttered, a moan slipping out. He just seemed to be so sensitive everywhere that every new touch felt like a treat for you. You loved learning new things about your boyfriend and this was no exception. 

Slowly, you pulled his tail until he removed it. It was shiny with your spit, some trailing down the length of it. Just as well, you figured. You turned to him, glad to see he was still following your instructions of watching you.

Smiling, you ran your hands on his thighs. You could feel the raised marks on his right thigh and smiled harder. “I think you’ve been good enough to deserve a reward, don’t you.”

He nodded frantically. “Yes, _please_. I want to feel you.”

You suddenly wrapped a hand around the base of his cocks, gripping tightly. He let out a loud moan, head flung back against a pillow and hips rolling up to feel more. You started a slow pace that was sure to agonize him a little bit. When he shot you a desperate look, you sped up. This is supposed to be his reward. He wasn’t being punished.

You stopped suddenly, an idea coming to you. Leviathan whined as you did, watching you with wide eyes as you stood. You only stepped to his side and settled back down. Leviathan didn’t have to wait much longer for you to go back to jerking him off. You let him enjoy the sensation of your palm and fingers. You couldn’t quite fit your hand around both, not truly, but he seemed to enjoy it regardless. With your free hand, you went directly for his horns, threading your fingers through them and gripping.

“ _Baby_ —”

He came then. His voice was loud, a garbled mess of words drifting from him. His cum arched in the air to land back down on your hand and his thighs. His feet planted on the floor, hips rocking and hands gripping the sheets.

Wow. Not what you were thinking would happen, but no complaints would be heard from you.

You released him, rubbing soothing circles against his chest and shoulders. He calmed slowly, a hand coming up to rest atop yours, following your movements. When you were sure he was calm enough, you kissed him. It was gentle and slow.

“How do you feel?” You whispered against his lips.

“More,” he drawled, bringing you in for another kiss.

You did so with a small laugh, kissing him back softly. It was obviously a strong orgasm for him and hopefully you could wring a few more out of him before you the morning was done.

You pulled back from the kiss and he whined, chasing after you with his lips. You relented long enough for a peck before you pulled away completely.

You straddled his hips, surprised to see him already hard again. 

“I don’t want to stop yet,” he answered your silent question softly. “Please, give me more.”

There was no way you were going to refuse him. Besides, you were eager for him yourself. Settling above his cocks, you sunk down on one in one fell swoop. You didn’t give either of you time to adjust before you were bouncing on him rhytmically. His eyes rolled back at the sudden onslought of pleasure, hands gripping the blankets. You leaned down to kiss him and grip his horns at the base. He moaned in your mouth and slammed his hips up into you. It threw your rhythm off some but you regained it soon enough.

Even with the kiss you could still hear how loud he was being. Though, you weren’t being quiet yourself. It felt too good to manage, especially after it being so long since you last had sex with him. Bouncing on him like you were was exactly what you needed and it seemed to be the same for him as well.

You let your fingers massage his horns, pulling back from the kiss to hear him let loose. His hands went to your hips, trying to get you to move faster on him. He was gripping hard enough to hurt some, but not enough to bruise. You nosed down to his scales, kissing and licking along them as you kept up with massaging his horns.

“I just— I just came,” he managed in between his throes of pleasure. “I can’t do it again so soon!”

He sounded so desperate, yet he sped up his pace, feet planted on the floor to better thrust into you. The sound of skin smacking skin sharper than before as you drove onto each other. It took a moment for you to be able to speak with his cock hitting all the right spots within you, but you managed.

“That doesn’t seem to be the case,” you panted, hovering your face above his so you could stare into his eyes. “You want me to make you cum again.”

It was less of a demand and more observation on your part. He nodded vigorously, fingers digging just slightly into your thighs. 

“Say it.”

“Please, make me cum! Baby, please!” 

Who were you to deny him? 

Leaning back down, you gave him another kiss before you slipped down to his scales again to kiss and lick them like before. You gripped the base of his horns a little harder, massaging a little roughly. Your name tumbled from his mouth as he kept begging for you to make him cum again. Tightening your grip on them further, you then _pulled_ outwards at the same time you bit just by the scale at the center of his throat.

His resulting moan was silent, mouth wide open as finally came again. His body spamsed beneath yours, hands going to your back to press your whole upper body against him. While one cock came inside you, the other shot out between your bodies. His tail was slapping against the blankets erratically. You kept moving your hips on him and he was able to take a breath and moan, long and loud. His hips twitched as you kept going.

“Too much,” he garbled out, head lolling back. You could feel his cocks twitching. “It feels too good.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yeah? No? I— I don’t know. It just feels _so_ good.”

You considered it for a moment before stopping completely. Letting him catch his breath and calm down some seemed to be just what he needed and you were more than willing to give it to him. You kissed his forehead despite the taste of his sweat permeating your mouth. Stroking his hair and careful not to touch his horns as you kept close to him turned out to be the right course of action. He slid his arms down and wrapped them around your sides, your sweaty bodies slotting together nicely.

You both just breathed for a little while, occasionally giving each other soft pecks. You didn’t want to stop just yet, however. Your body was aching for another orgasm if you were being honest.

Gently, you rose from his grasp, looking down at him. “I still want more, Leviathan. Can you manage?”

He shook his head and you couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment. “No, I wouldn’t be able to last long like this. But maybe...”

He trailed off and you felt something slip around your thigh. “With this I can.”

You looked down to see his tail and for a moment you were confused. What more could he do with his tail? Then it dawned on you and excitment replaced your earlier disappointment.

“Feel free,” you purred out, lifting your hips.

His seed from earlier started to slide out of you and onto him and the blanket. He didn’t seem to care and moved his tail to your sex, curling slightly and sliding just perfect across you. 

You moaned, pushing your face into the junction of his neck and shoulder. It felt nice, but you wanted it inside you. You felt empty now that you weren’t impaled on him. As if reading your mind, his tail slipped into your hole, pushing as deep as it could go.

“ _Oh_.” That felt good. Better than good.

You didn’t realize you were rocking your hips until Leviathan gripped them to keep you still. Slowly, he pulled his tail out and pushed it back in. His pace was tempered, feeling it curl and turn inside of you. It was a strange and enjoyable sensation all the same. You struggled to move your hips but to no avail. Leviathan kept you still no matter what you did.

“Faster,” you panted, hands gripping the blankets. “Go faster.”

He did just that, slowly speeding up until you were bowing your back trying to get more. Oh, that was perfect. Just perfect. You could feel that familiar coiling of pleasure inside you and you wanted to chase it so badly. You could only sit still and let him do as he pleased. He’d make sure you finished satisfied, at least.

Then he was hitting that bundle of nerves inside you with each thrust in. It wouldn’t be much longer, now. Leviathan must have noticed, too, because he speed up. You threw your head back at that and was then dragged into a kiss. 

That coil snapped and you came, Leviathan swallowing your sounds. You breathed hard out your nose, glad to feel his tail sit still within you as you clenched around it. Slowly, you came down and he slid out of you. He sat up with you in his arms, holding you to him.

He shakily made his way to his bathtub bed, curling up with you in it. Part of you wanted to get clean first. The other part was just happy to wound around Leviathan like you were. Then a thought occurred to you.

“The blankets got dirty, too. We’ll have to clean that.”

He pouted at you. “I don’t want to worry about that right now.”

You laughed softly, kissing his puffy lips. “Okay, okay. Don’t pop a blood vessel.”

“Do you take me for Lucifer or something?”

You both kept talking for a short while, your limbs feeling heavy and body pleasantly sore. It didn’t take long for before sleep overcame your senses, marking the end to a successful start to your birthday.


End file.
